An Espurr And A Hiss!
Previous episode: Cute And Fluffit! Transcript Rotom: Hey Ditto- Elizabeth: Ditto? Where are you? Drigano: I bet it's out (bleep)ing again. Ichiga: Espurr's gone too! Gordon: Let's go find them. Elizabeth: I'm so annoyed that Ditto keeps running off. They look around for Ditto and Espurr. And then they see them. Drigano: Oooh, busted! Espurr: We're toast! Elizabeth was exasperated, she had just caught one of her Pokemon (well, you can figure it out) Elizabeth: *sighs* Rotom: *sighs* Ditto: Why are you sighing? Elizabeth: Uh because I just caught you freaking in the act in a FREAKING TREE! Chansey: Drigano was right.. Espurr approached to Elizabeth. Espurr: Have this. Everyone gets trapped on a cage except for Espurr Elizabeth: TEAM ROCKET! A mechanical arm grabs Rotom off Elizabeth's hands too. Espurr: Give Rotom back this instant. Eddie: We cannot do that. Emily: You wish. Aggron: Simple as that. Ichiga: That Aggron.. Eddie: Yep, it evolved. Espurr: GIVE BACK ROTOM!!! Espurr hissed like an actual cat. Elizabeth: Let us go! Espurr yowled and began to glow a light blue aura enveloping its body. Valona: No way.. Elizabeth: It's evolving. Ichiga: Into Meowstic. Espurr grew long ears, some scarf hair appeared on its neck and head, and spouted a tail with had two curls. The glow despersed and she stood Espurr's place. Meowstic smashed the cage. Team Rocket panicked and dropped Rotom. Meowstic knocked out Aggron with a single Dark Pulse. Eddie: It got away again! That Rotom's ours! Meowstic began to charge up a spark of electricity. Elizabeth knew that move. Meowstic: ROTOM IS NOT YOURS!!!!!!!! Team Rocket got zapped and they collapsed. Elizabeth: Give them a Sheer Cold, Winteour. Gordon: Emboar, time to unleash your new move, USE BLAST BURN AT FULL POWER! Ichiga and Valona joined too and used their attacks All the attacks combined into one. Chansey used Flamethrower and Meowstic used Thunderbolt Team Rocket: It's hot, it's cold, it's shocking, and IT'S....... A BLAST OFF!! Meowstic approached to Elizabeth and Ichiga. Ichiga: Next time just don't run off and (bleep) in a tree. Meowstic was bowing down at Elizabeth and Rotom as if was apologising. Meowstic: I'm sorry I did. Elizabeth and Rotom looked at one another then at Meowstic with a smile. Elizabeth: Nobody's taking my precious little orange ghost on my watch. Rotom: Don't worry about it, Meowstic. (then Rotom whispered something only Meowstic can hear) Elizabeth overheard that and just shook her head to herself. Rotom/Meowstic: HEY! Elizabeth: Everybody knows how Pokémon make eggs! Ditto hopped over. Ditto, with a huge smile, admits it did. Drigano was about to say something but Meowstic stops him. Elizabeth: We know how you produce eggs, you don't have to hide it. Meowstic: (scolding Drigano) Don't say another word, not another word, or so help me, I'll scratch your face like no tomorrow. Everybody chuckles. Until a pink girl with her Fennekin and Riolu steps to the cliff. ???: Elizabeth of Storybook... (smile chuckly) I'm coming... To be continued: The Werewolf Gem Major events *Eddie's Lairon is revealed to have evolved into Aggron. *Elizabeth busts Ditto with Espurr which produced an Egg. *Elizabeth obtains Espurr's Egg. *Ichiga's Espurr evolves into Meowstic, and learns Dark Pulse and Thunderbolt. *Gordon's Emboar is revealed to have learned Blast Burn. Trivia * Characters *Elizabeth *Gordon *Ichiga *Valona *Eddie *Emily *Glorysia Melody (cameo) *Bella the guinea pig Pokémon * Rotom (Elizabeth's) * Manaphy (Storybook) * Phione (Storybook) * Ditto (Elizabeth's) * Drigano (Elizabeth's) * Emboar (Gordon's) * Crabrawler (Gordon's) * Gardevoir (Gordon's; Shiny) * Venusaur (Ichiga's) * Froslass (Ichiga's) * Espurr (Ichiga's; evolves) * Meowstic (Ichiga's; newly evolved) * Chansey (Valona's) * Cinccino (merchandise) * Aggron (Eddie's) * Larvesta (Emily's) * Fennekin (Glorysia's; Skylinda; cameo) * Riolu (Glorysia's; Kestin; cameo)